<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drown by 04smuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485269">drown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/04smuse/pseuds/04smuse'>04smuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Park Chanyeol, Dominant Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Idol Byun Baekhyun, Idol Park Chanyeol, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun, baekhyun calls chanyeol babygirl and princess, baekhyun dedicated drown to chanyeol, baekyeol misses each other so much, they’re both so soft and in love, this takes place in 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/04smuse/pseuds/04smuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun dedicates a song off his new Japanese album to Chanyeol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>drown literally slaps so hard and i HAD to write a baekyeol fic inspired by it ... its kinda bad but plz enjoy (;__;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> For you xoxo  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> drowndemo.mp3 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol sat on his bed with his puppy sleeping on his lap, blinking down at his phone screen with befuddled eyes. The text came from Baekhyun, the one man he has been in love with for <em> years </em> that felt like centuries. He smiled at the text and felt his heart clench at the thought of the last time he had seen the older man, which was just last week. All the members had met up at Jongin’s flat for a small dinner and it felt quite nice seeing them all together after a while, but him and Baekhyun rarely interacted, which was okay, considering the fact that they wanted to keep their relationship on the down-low. But now, Chanyeol stayed put on his bed, staring at his phone screen and reading over the two words Baekhyun had texted him with a smile that grew wide within seconds. </p><p> </p><p>He was aware of how Baekhyun’s first Japanese album was dropping soon today, and he was aware of how this demo he had sent him was one of his songs on the album. The man couldn’t help but wonder why Baekhyun had sent him the demo of the song when he could easily listen to it in just a few hours. Without texting him back, he picked up his puppy and left his room, placing him on his bed in the living room then returning to where he was before. Chanyeol didn’t want to bother his puppy especially since he was tired. When he entered his room, closed the door behind him and scurried back to his bed, laying on his back before playing the demo with his shaky fingers. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Baby, are you listening?” </em> Baekhyun’s soothing voice filled his ears, making him let out a trembling breath, shutting his eyes closed to picture him speaking in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Chanyeol whispered out softly, shifting to lay on his side so he could curl up in a ball while imagining that Baekhyun was holding him from behind. “I am listening.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “If you are, then I wanted to tell you that I love you and I miss you. I hope we can spend time together soon in the future,” </em> Baekhyun sounded sincere, it made Chanyeol chuckle to himself. <em> “I’m currently in the studio and I’m about to record a song called Drown; the lyrics reminded me of you, of us, and I wish I could explain more but there are people who are listening so I can’t really do so. But when you listen, you’ll know why. Here I go…” </em>Chanyeol chuckled again at how Baekhyun’s voice turned small, he sounded shy suddenly, which was very unusual for him. The older man was always a confident person. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Oh, </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Your silhouette wearing my shirt, </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>that’s a bit too long for you </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Come over here to-na-night</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>So then, shall we start our little game?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Chanyeol, baby? Why are you awake?” The younger man heard his group member’s groggy voice coming from behind him, making him turn around with red cheeks as he hugged himself and shifted on his feet. Baekhyun laid in the small bed of Chanyeol’s dorm room, body completely bare due to the activities they took part in last night. The singer rubbed at his eyes and groaned as he stretched, wondering why Chanyeol was already up and standing by the window, staring outside as if he was the main character in some drama. The rapper was just wearing Baekhyun’s shirt from last night, nothing below.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He blinked at the older man, suddenly feeling shy as he felt his gaze on him. Although they had been together for a while, he still had his little flustered moments. “I just wanted to watch the sunrise, that’s all.” He answered, hugging himself tighter which gave Baekhyun a perfect view of his subtle curves.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re really so perfect, Chanyeol-ah. Come here,” Baekhyun smiled softly, opening his arms that looked inviting. The rapper didn’t hesitate to make his way towards Baekhyun and slip into his lap, his thighs resting on each side of his hips while Baekhyun’s hands slid down from his back, to his tailbone, and to the plush skin he loved to knead. Baekhyun hummed and nuzzled his head into Chanyeol’s neck, and Chanyeol brought his arms around his shoulders to bring him into a warm embrace. “Let’s just stay like this for a moment, okay?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But we have to head to the—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shhh, they can fucking wait for all I care.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Junmyeon hyung will get mad at us, Baekhyunnie.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He won’t. Now hush and let me sleep for a few more minutes.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chanyeol laughed and brought his hand up to Baekhyun’s nape, beginning to run his fingers through the short strands of his white hair. This atmosphere was almost perfect, he just wishes they had no schedules ahead of them so they could remain in each other’s arms for the entire day, but they couldn’t. Right at the brink of noon, they had to head to the shooting place for their music video, Obsession. Chanyeol wasn’t looking forward to going to the shoot and having the stylists get him ready because almost every inch of his body had Baekhyun’s infamous love bites painted all over his skin, the purple and red contrasting with his gold.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was aware of how people would ask since everyone was nosey, and it has happened plenty of times before, but all Chanyeol could do was give them the idea that he had a girlfriend and not that his member was fucking him senseless each night before they had a schedule, mainly because Baekhyun was possessive and wanted to claim Chanyeol. Not that the rapper minded. It was quite risky, though. Chanyeol wasn’t the only one with marks on his body, Baekhyun had scratches all along his back and shoulder blades. Isn’t it quite suspicious that two members show up to the set together with marks all over their skin? Someone will eventually find out, but that was the last thing on their minds. They were too swoon for each other to even detect the risks.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Too deeply immersed in his thoughts, Chanyeol flinched when he felt Baekhyun rubbing his arms, squeezing his sore muscles from working out lightly. He then tugged on Chanyeol’s loose shirt, pulling it down just a bit to reveal his shoulder, and he began kissing the sensitive skin of his collarbone. The rapper let out a soft moan and shut his eyes, his head lolling back as he let the singer do what he pleased to with his body. Just before Chanyeol could beg for Baekhyun to fuck him one more time, the door to the dorm room swung open, making the rapper fling himself out of Baekhyun’s arms. His hasty movement made him plop off the bed, his back hitting the ground with his legs up in the air. “Fuck!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun, on the other hand, was ready to jolt and help his lover, but he stayed put, sucking in a breath, and pulled the duvet over his chest to cover his nudity.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> An angry Junmyeon stood by the door, glaring at the two with fury in his eyes that somehow came out as soft. The older man sighed, “Did you guys forget about our schedule today? We need to leave soon.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun heard Chanyeol pick himself up off the floor. He glanced at the rapper who sat on his knees near the bed, looking down at his lap in shame, his bottom lip jutted out. “We’re sorry, hyung. Give us a few minutes to freshen up and we’ll be out.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, how about you guys just head out already? Chanyeol and I will come later.” Baekhyun suggested, he hated to be rushed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hell no, It would look too suspicious.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The two glanced at each other, exchanging guilt through their eyes. Chanyeol didn’t say a word, he just stood up, pulling the shirt down his thighs and mumbling a small ‘sorry hyung’ before running to the bathroom. Baekhyun watched him from the bed, his gaze raking down to the back of the rapper’s thighs that were covered in marks. He sighed contentedly at the recollection of memories from last night as he rolled out of bed and picked up his boxers from the floor, sliding them on before standing up. Junmyeon stood at the entrance, leaning against the doorframe and Baekhyun could feel his eyes on him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you need something else, hyung?” The singer asked politely, turning around and giving him a questioning look, and began setting up the bed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Junmyeon shook his head and let out a soft chuckle, “No, Baek. Nothing at all. I’ll leave you two alone. Just be fast.” And with that, he left.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to drop what he was doing and head straight for the bathroom, opening the door to see his beautiful boy sitting on top of the counter, arms and legs wide open for him to enter. This is where he felt like he belonged. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I’m better anywhere </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I’m better anytime oh yeah </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Tell me ‘Again and again’ </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>in that sweet voice of yours.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The two men glanced at each other for just a split second, tearing their gazes away before the puddles of heat could form within them. They were backstage at the Music Show, specifically in Junmyeon’s dressing room since he was the big performer, and since it was his last performance on stage before he enlisted into the military. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chanyeol, wearing a big grey hoodie and sweatpants, sat across from Baekhyun who was dressed fancily yet casually, in all black. The rapper fiddled with his fingers in his lap as the singer instantly occupied himself by talking to Jongin, Jongdae, Sehun, and other staff members, completely disregarding Chanyeol’s shy presence. Before this day, they had rarely seen each other since they were both incredibly busy with solo and subunit projects, so it was quite awkward facing one another after days that felt like ages.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The tension between the two didn’t go unnoticed by the others in the room, and it felt quite uncomfortable. Just before Baekhyun arrived, Chanyeol was very talkative, but now, it was almost like a cat caught his tongue. He sat there quietly, his large ears listening in the conversation Baekhyun was having with the rest of the members since they were all sitting together. He looked at Baekhyun here and there, blinking through his hot tears that were now welling up in his eyes because he didn't want to abolish everyone’s mood. Just seeing Baekhyun sitting right across from him, not even sparing him a glance or word, broke him. He was so close to him yet felt so far away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chanyeol couldn’t bear the tension enough, so he stood up, excusing himself and heading straight to the men’s restroom that was just down the hall. Since they were at a Music Show, the hall was full of his rookies and their staff; he put on a sweet smile and bowed to those who greeted him. He didn’t realize he was being followed, though. He entered the restroom and moved to close the door behind him, but the door was held open by no one other than Baekhyun himself.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The singer stared up at him with his dark eyes that appeared so, so warm to Chanyeol. Chanyeol turned his face and headed straight in, not uttering a single word to Baekhyun who followed each of his movements. The atmosphere grew uncomfortable, and the rapper remained quiet, they both did. Chanyeol took his beanie off and looked at himself through the mirror, running his fingers through his hair to give his strands some air before pulling the beanie back on. He glanced at Baekhyun through the mirror who was washing his hands for some reason.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Chan—” </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p><p><em> “Baek—” </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p><p>
  <em> The two stopped what they were doing and looked at each other with flushed cheeks. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You go first, baby,” Baekhyun spoke out softly, the familiar pet name making Chanyeol’s heart melt like how it used to.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The rapper looked down at his shoes, feeling his eyes turn glassy again, “I missed you, Baekhyunnie.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun walked towards him, cupping his face in his cold hands. Their eyes met just before their lips could. “I missed you too, my sweet baby Yeollie.” Chanyeol shivered under his delicate touch as his bottom lip trembled when Baekhyun engulfed his with his own. The younger man had always seemed to feel himself lose his prudence whenever he was near Baekhyun, whenever Baekhyun touched him, whenever Baekhyun spoke to him with his sweet little words; Chanyeol was falling back into the abyss of loving him all over again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The older man realized how much the younger yearned for him from the way he pressed his own body against his, sighing into the kiss that turned deeper and deeper by each second. Baekhyun’s hands moved down to his waist from his face, he gripped onto Chanyeol’s subtle curves and pushed him against the bathroom counter, smirking against his lips when the younger had moaned at the harsh movement. “I love you,” Baekhyun muttered when he pulled away for a breath, kissing Chanyeol over and over again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chanyeol didn’t respond, though. He couldn’t due to the overwhelming feeling of bliss that was erupting within him, he perched himself up onto the counter and spread his legs for BAekhyun to come in between, which he gladly did. Chanyeol’s arms snaked around his broad shoulders as he kissed him with all his might and vigor as if Baekhyun were to slip away from his grasp and vanish as soon as he let him go. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Baby,” Baekhyun laughed out hoarsely, trying to pull out words with Chanyeol’s pink, plump lips diving in for more kisses. He stopped him by putting a strong hold on his waist, “Someone might walk in. Let’s move to one of the stalls, okay? But you have to be as quiet as possible. I know how loud you can get sometimes.” The older man said as he nosed along the younger’s jaw, noticing the blush creeping upon his full cheeks.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chanyeol simply nodded and with just a blink of an eye, he was being carried to the bathroom stall closest to the end and farthest from the door. Baekhyun being the underestimated strong man he was, kept his hands under Chanyeol’s ass as Chanyeol’s legs were hooked around his waist with his arms still hooked around his neck. He slipped into the small stall with the younger in his arms and shut the door behind them with his foot, locking it immediately before sitting down on the toilet and letting Chanyeol get back to what he was doing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The young rapper was incredibly needy, he didn’t even give Baekhyun a chance to speak and started kissing him hard right away. Even in the past, Chanyeol never hesitated to tell Baekhyun what he desired; at times, he expressed how badly he wanted to get fucked by Baekhyun during one of their music show appearances for Obsession, he also showed up at Baekhyun’s apartment after one of his gym sessions and asked Baekhyun to help him maintain his stamina by letting him ride him. What fucking drove Baekhyun over the edge was how Chanyeol was always so innocent. With his big doe eyes and pouty lips, he asked Baekhyun for the filthiest shit and did the filthiest shit. That’s what made this boy so irresistible.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And now, feeling how Chanyeol was grinding his cute little ass against Baekhyun’s crotch that grew with hardness, it made the older want to obliterate him right at that moment, despite how risky it might be.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So, he did. Baekhyun didn’t want to lose a single chance. He had Chanyeol’s back pressed up against the bathroom stall’s door, legs still wrapped around his waist with his cock buried deep within the younger. Chanyeol tried his best not to moan out in case someone might hear from outside, so he kept his head down and bit onto Baekhyun’s shoulder as tears pooled around his eyes. “Again,” He whimpered out helplessly when a particular thrust brushed against his prostate, his arms around Baekhyun’s neck growing tighter. “D—Do that again.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun smirked and felt his cock twitch inside the hot girth, he turned his head to the side and pressed a chaste kiss on Chanyeol’s sideburn, “Tell me again and again in that sweet voice of yours, baby. And I’ll give you everything and anything you want.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And so, he did. Chanyeol got what he wanted and ended up walking back to Junmyeon’s dressing room where everyone was, with Baekhyun’s seed dripping down his thighs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>The more I look at you, </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I see you are the best art, </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>laying out completely open, </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>this is true style</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em> Even if the glow fades, </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>your skin still shines, </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>embrace me, </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>don’t leave </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun who was sitting at the dining table in his apartment, both hands running through his brown strands of hair as a frustrated sigh slipped past his lips. The younger stood there, refusing to sit near the older man; his tear-stricken cheeks from their conversation just now made him want to wither away and disappear from his sight. But he couldn’t. Baekhyun wasn’t going to let him leave just like that without resolving their current issue, which had to do with Chanyeol’s insecurities. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Just tell me you don’t want me anymore, fuck!” The younger cried out, his voice trembling because he was afraid Baekhyun might actually listen to him and tell him he is not worthy anymore for him. That was his biggest fear. “I—I’m tired from—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What the fuck can you possibly be tired about, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun looked up at him with his hard eyes, making the younger freeze at his spot. He could feel the anger from Baekhyun’s tone and orbs radiating thickly through the air in the room. The younger blinked at him, mouth open agape because he didn’t know how to answer his question, he had lost all his words. “What the fuck can you be tired about when I have to juggle with my fucking work and your stupid insecurities? I’ve told you so many times that you’re the only person I’ll ever have my eyes on! Not my dancers, not my stylists, I only have my eyes on you! Why can’t you give me a break and get that through your head?!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> By the time he was finished speaking, he was breathing out heavily clearly due to his anger. Chanyeol felt his entire heart sank to the pit of his stomach, and his tears had faded away. Baekhyun was right. He was pathetic, he was pathetic for becoming jealous and severely self-conscious over his female dancers—that was clearly the case. Baekhyun had his recent comeback for his second album, and in his music video, he was very flirtatious with his dancer; it made Chanyeol feel like utter shit, and he has grown distant from Baekhyun not because he felt upset him, but because he felt upset with himself, and his own looks. For the way he is.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chanyeol brought his eyes to the ground, he couldn’t bear to look at Baekhyun any longer. “Y—You’re right, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” He didn’t realize that he was crying again. “I think we should just take a break so you can focus on your activities, I—I don’t want to become a burden on you.” Chanyeol was being honest. He headed for the door to his apartment and was ready to leave but Baekhyun suddenly caught his wrist. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wait, baby, I worded that wrong, I—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chanyeol ripped his hand away from his grip and opened the door. “Baek, my insecurities should be my problem and not yours. You deserve better than me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Chanyeol, I didn’t mean what I—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The younger stepped out and slammed the door shut, cutting Baekhyun off. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That evening, he walked back to his flat with incessant tears streaming down his cheeks, feeling empty as ever because it seemed like he had left his heart back at Baekhyun’s apartment. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Within a few days, Chanyeol soon saw Baekhyun at a little get-together with the members and other friends. Of course, he had to put a smile across his face and act like everything was absolutely perfect due to the fact that not many were aware of their relationship, which he totally did not mind at all, but it was quite hard. It was hard to watch Baekhyun act so normal with him, considering what had happened between him because he was; he talked to Chanyeol, joked with him, touched him, it felt like nothing had even happened at all. It made Chanyeol want to curl up in a ball and hide, he couldn’t move past knowing that he and his inner demons were part of the reason why Baekhyun felt so stressed, and him appearing like this made everything worse. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Everyone teased him about the dancer he acted too friendly with, and Chanyeol sat there, forcing himself to laugh along although his mind was taunting him in the worst possible way. Baekhyun sat there, looking a bit off whenever everyone was poking fun at him, and Chanyeol seemed to be the only one who noticed. His forced laughter died down a little when he noticed the glint in Baekhyun’s eyes disappear, their gazes met across the table and that was when Chanyeol could detect the tension. The young man felt his heart swell at the intense eye contact Baekhyun was indulging in from afar, so he excused himself. He knew he would break if he stared for a little too long.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chanyeol found himself standing outside the restaurant, he moved to the back so he couldn’t be seen by anyone. He cursed at himself for not picking up his coat before he left because it was chilly outside, so he hugged himself and leaned against the wall, looking down at his shoes. He waited because he knew he was being followed. And he knew who exactly was following him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When he heard footsteps coming near him, he let out a pained chuckle, “I’m surprised you followed me all the way out here. Doesn’t it look quite suspicious?” He turned his head and saw Baekhyun standing in the alleyway, watching Chanyeol shiver in the cold with his dark eyes.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The older man clenched his jaw, “You know I don’t care about that. I need to speak with you, that’s why I followed you out here.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Speak about what, Baek? We’re supposed to be having a break right now. We need to stay away from each other for a bit.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Breaks end up as breakups, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun exclaimed, moving to stand in front of the younger man. Chanyeol looked away to avoid eye contact. “I—I can’t afford losing you. I just can’t. Please accept my apology, you know I didn’t mean what I said to you that evening.” Baekhyun picked up his hands and pressed his warm lips against his knuckles, making him shiver even more. He clenched his jaw and tried to resist looking at him because he knew that if he did, he would give in too fast. “I love you, I cherish you so much and I will be here with every step you take towards your healing. Will you let me stay, baby? With whatever you answer, I am okay with that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Baek…” Chanyeol gave in. He looked at the older man with his big, doe eyes that were full of tears. “I don’t want you to put up with me. I seriously don’t. And with what you said that evening...i—it hurt but it made me realize that you were stressed and I—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No. That still did not give me any right to invalidate you and your feelings, Chanyeol.” He squeezed his hand, “I was a fucking asshole for saying that to you. I should’ve comforted you, I should’ve shown you how much I love you. You know, baby, the more I look at you, I see that you are the best piece of art I have ever laid my eyes on. That is what I needed to prove to you that evening but I failed. And I’m sorry.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Before Chanyeol could even answer, he pulled his hands away and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s neck, embracing him with tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. The older man instantly hugged him back, snaking his arms around his waist and tugging him closer to his warm body. “I forgive you, Baek. And I love you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, I understand that. It was your stress talking, not you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun squeezed him tight, “I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Those words were engraved in Chanyeol’s head for a while. That night, they went home together, more specifically, to Chanyeol’s place; they did what they normally did after a while of not seeing each other, which was making love, then falling asleep in one another’s arms while they were stargazing on Chanyeol’s balcony. At Baekhyun’s place, though, he did not have a balcony, so they always laid in bed and talked about life, or fell asleep to a movie. He could never forget those few hours he had spent with Baekhyun; he could never forget how the older man told him he loved him with every chance he got, and it made Chanyeol realize that Baekhyun was truly the other half of him. He never would have thought that this man was where his safest haven resided. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s body stayed put throughout the whole song, excluding his heart that was racing beneath his chest, making it difficult for him to conceal his yearning for the man who was singing so beautifully right now. He placed his palm on his chest and took a deep breath when the song came to an end, it was too difficult for him to resist the urge to call the man right away and call him over to his place; he knew he could not due to how busy he might be since the album had just dropped, but his fingers were itching to grab his phone and dial in his number. He wanted Baekhyun <em> so </em> bad.</p><p> </p><p>His heart froze when he heard his voice again, thinking the demo was finished. <em>“Did you like it, baby?”</em> Baekhyun sounded hoarse and out of breath, probably due to singing his heart out just now. <em>“I hope you did, really. While singing, I was thinking about how badly I want to hold you, to kiss you, to touch you in the places you love. I need you to come to Youngmin’s house tonight at five, then I can fulfill my wish, and yours, too. See you soon, princess.”</em></p><p> </p><p>It finished. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol had never gotten out of bed so fast.</p><p> </p><p>—<br/><br/></p><p>He wasn’t expecting to attend a party.</p><p> </p><p>The tall rapper walked into his manager’s house, eyes coming in contact with many other idols, some acquaintances, some he didn’t recognize. This seemed to be a celebratory party for Baekhyun’s Japanese debut, and Chanyeol honestly didn’t have a problem with this, even though he wished to see Baekhyun alone, and not around so many people since he won’t be able to...have any privacy. He sighed and straightened up his shirt before immersing into the crowd to look for the certain man who he was aching to see. </p><p> </p><p>He happened to greet a few people, actually a lot, as he searched for Baekhyun all over the place, but he was nowhere to be seen. The rapper was beginning to feel overwhelmed bit by bit, all he wanted was to meet Baekhyun after a handful of days and be in his arms, expressing his immense gratitude for the song he had dedicated to him. Yet, it was getting too challenging to exceed that, he was submerging in his desire and it made him too impatient. Asking around would greatly help him, but he didn’t want to talk to anyone around him at all. Baekhyun was his priority. Baekhyun was the one he wanted to talk to first. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol stepped away from the crowd, hiding near the staircase that led to the second floor of the home. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, deciding on if he should just leave or continue looking for Baekhyun as he communicated with everyone here; the extroverted side of him, though, was veiling itself under the ache in his heart. He felt like he was going insane. His devious thoughts paused for a moment when his phone buzzed in the pocket of his jeans. He quickly reached back to grab it and glanced at the bright screen, his stomach churning when his eyes landed on the notification coming from Baekhyun himself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Meet me in the guest room upstairs. I’m waiting for you :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol slid his phone back in his pocket and raced up the stairs, running down the hallway and finding himself standing in front of the door of the guest room, where Baekhyun was located. He knocked lightly on the wood before opening and peeking his head in. Baekhyun stood in front of the window, staring outside at the sun that was setting, with his back facing Chanyeol. The said man could sense that it was Chanyeol entering the room, he turned around and stared at him for a moment before a handsome grin appeared on his face. He was wearing a leather jacket with a white button-up underneath, along with simple black jeans. Just by looking at him standing there, Chanyeol felt like he was taking in his beauty the way he did the first time they met. </p><p> </p><p>“Baby,” Baekhyun breathed out in something that seemed like a relief, he opened his arms wide and Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to walk towards him, throwing his arms around his neck while the other's snaked around his waist. The rapper stayed still, feeling tears engulf his eyes when reality had hit him. Baekhyun lifted him off the ground and twirled around, making Chanyeol’s deep laugh echo through the small room. “I missed you so fucking much,” Baekhyun mumbled against his neck and pressed a skin below his ear before placing the taller man down.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol didn’t let go, he nuzzled his face into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and inhaled his musky scent. He felt like he was living in a fantasy right now. Sounds dramatic, but his yearning for the man was immense. He felt that if he lets him go just for a second, Baekhyun would disappear and he wouldn’t see him for weeks that seemed like years. </p><p> </p><p>“Y—You…” Chanyeol pulled himself back a bit, his arms staying hooked around Baekhyun’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>The older man kissed the tip of his button nose, “I’m what, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y—You…” Chanyeol couldn’t find the words to say. “How can you sing a song like that? Especially about <em> me </em> ?” He pouted, letting go of Baekhyun and staring down at him with his big curious eyes. He had just realized how explicit the lyrics of the song was, and how fans must be losing their wits over their idol singing a song about fucking someone. Fucking <em> him </em>, but fortunately, they didn’t know that. It was crazy. Baekhyun was crazy.</p><p> </p><p>The older man laughed out loud, his arms around Chanyeol’s waist growing tighter so he can bring the tall man closer to his body. “The hell you mean how can I sing a song like that? If you’re asking because of the fans, they should know that I’m a grown man and I have obviously put my dick in a hole before. And I’m in love with you, baby, I also love putting my dick in <em> you </em> , so I decided to sing about it. Do you have a problem?” Although Baekhyun’s choice of words was so uninhibited, his voice came out as <em> so </em> polite. It made Chanyeol’s cheeks turn into a deep shade of red. </p><p> </p><p>He covered his face in his hands to hide his blush, he hated getting so flustered in front of him. He shook his head quickly, “I don’t have a problem with it. You’re allowed to sing about whatever you want, Baek. And try not to talk about things like...<em> that </em>.” His hands fell from his face and Baekhyun’s eyes instantly met his, he could see the tiny glint of lust shimmering in his orbs. It made Chanyeol blush even more; he wanted to hide from this man so bad. The way he was looking at him made him want to fall to his knees and submit, he wanted to tend to Baekhyun’s knees and allow the older man to use him however he likes. That is what this man does to him.</p><p> </p><p>In response to his answer, Baekhyun stepped towards Chanyeol, sliding his devious hands down his hips, then to his small bottom. He gave his ass a squeeze before moving his hands further down to his thighs, and that was the signal; Chanyeol brought his arms around his neck again and jumped, wrapping his long legs around Baekhyun’s waist. His heart began beating fast when their noses brushed against one another, Baekhyun’s hot breath fanned over his lips, and he kissed him for a split second before pulling away, Chanyeol’s lips diving in more only to get dodged. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get carried away if we kiss for any longer, princess,” Baekhyun muttered against his lips, trying to fight the strong urge to devour Chanyeol’s pink, plump lips that looked too delectable at this moment. He was putting up a fight mainly because there were at least twenty people downstairs, and about ninety-nine percent of them knew nothing about their relationship. The only ones who knew were the members. Baekhyun knew that if he kissed Chanyeol for the smallest amount of time, he’d lose his sanity and find himself filling Chanyeol with his seed, he could never stop himself from doing such a filthy deed in the most perilous place. Right now was too risky.</p><p> </p><p>“What you sang in that song,” Chanyeol spoke up softly, his forehead resting on the other man’s, “I want you to express it to me. I want you to <em> show </em> me that you dedicated that song to me. Do you understand what I’m trying to say, Baek?” And that was it. Hearing Chanyeol’s consent made the older man throw his worries into an abyss.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yes,” Baekhyun grunted, moving to the bed and dropping Chanyeol on there, gazing intently at how the beautiful man splayed himself across the sheets, looking up at him breathlessly with the most innocent eyes he has ever seen. He didn’t waste any time, he hovered over him and began peppering his exposed neck with chaste kisses, “Fuck you, Park Chanyeol.” He cursed as he began to suck little red marks onto the unblemished skin that reminded him of a porcelain doll. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re about to.” Chanyeol retorted, a whimper following his words when Baekhyun detached his lips, leaving his hot skin alone only to begin taking off his clothes. Chanyeol watched his lover pull off his leather jacket and toss it aside before beginning to unbutton his shirt, revealing his toned body that he tended to keep hidden. The younger man whimpered again when Baekhyun brought his hands down to his waist and slid them up his shirt, helping him take it off. </p><p> </p><p>“Baby, you’re fucking beautiful, every inch of you,” Baekhyun rasped out, pressing a kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead with his hands roaming around his abs then to his nipples. “I’m so in love with you, Yeol, I can never hold myself back when it comes to you.” He went back to what he was first doing; marking Chanyeol’s flawless skin that has been free from love bites and hickeys due to the time they spent apart from one another. He couldn’t stop himself from whimpering and moaning out in deep bliss, and quite honestly, he didn’t care if he was being loud. He knew that Baekhyun was fond of the noises he made while making love, and it boosted his ego, making him fuck him even better. Chanyeol wanted to ensure that it would happen tonight in this house full of oblivious people.</p><p> </p><p>While being too immersed in his thoughts, he never noticed that his pants and briefs were off already. His breath hitched when he felt Baekhyun’s slender finger circle around his tight rim that hasn’t been played with for the longest time, and it seems like Baekhyun had noticed that. He stopped sucking on his skin and leveled his face with Chanyeol’s, smirking down at him as his fingers didn’t stop toying with his hole. He watched Chanyeol’s pretty face etch with neediness. “How long has it been since you touched yourself, babygirl? You’re so tight down here, I don’t know if I will fit.” Chanyeol covered his flushed face with his arm but Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to move it away. The rapper turned his face then, trying to avoid looking at Baekhyun because he was clearly embarrassed. Baekhyun was fucking huge and thick, Chanyeol was beginning to wonder if he would really fit or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, just tell me, how long has it been? Don’t hide from me.” Baekhyun chuckled and kissed his cheek, his hand reaching back to his pocket to get out some lube. Chanyeol didn’t even want to question why he had lube on him.</p><p> </p><p>“I—I haven’t had the time to...play with myself. I only want it to be you who touches me, because I know I can’t find pleasure alone.” Chanyeol admitted, looking at Baekhyun with his shy eyes. The older man looked down at him with such love in his eyes, it made Chanyeol want to hide under the sheets. “What about you? Have you...you know…” He was genuinely curious. Baekhyun smiled at how Chanyeol always limited himself from using such vulgar words to talk about intimate things. It was cute.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, a couple of times.” Baekhyun’s cold finger that was covered in lube circled his arm again, making the younger man arch his back and gasp. It’s been <em> so </em> long. He felt Baekhyun’s tongue lick a stripe up the shell of his ear, “I’ve jerked myself off thinking it was your pretty, pink hole that was engulfing me, babygirl.” A finger entered Chanyeol’s tight heat. The younger man gripped onto Baekhyun’s shoulders tightly and shrieked in a high-pitched tone due to the sting, he forgot how painful it could be at first. He was suddenly getting scared while imagining how painful it was going to be when Baekhyun’s cock entered him. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Yeol, you’re taking my fingers in like the good baby you are, that’s right,” Baekhyun nosed his jaw and pressed soft kisses along the bone, knowing that his praises would help allay the temporary pain away quicker. After a few thrusts, he inserted a second finger and Chanyeol gritted his teeth. His fingernails dug into Baekhyun’s skin. “Come on, baby, you’re almost there. Just two more fingers and you’re set. Hang on for me, okay? My pretty Yeollie.” He kissed his lips once, then his eyelids, then his nose, then once more on his lips. The younger man smiled and happened to nod at his words, his heart fluttering when Baekhyun smiled back at him proudly. </p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m—fuck!” Chanyeol cut himself off when Baekhyun entered the third finger. The pain was beginning to fade away, but it still felt uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Just one more, I promise. You’re doing so well. I promise I’ll make you feel good.” Baekhyun assured and pushed his three fingers in deeper, just brushing against Chanyeol’s prostate. The younger man held onto him tighter, practically hugging the older, only to push his hips against his fingers in adorable little thrusts. </p><p> </p><p>“I need more, Baek,” He cried onto his shoulder, his bare cock pressing against Baekhyun’s stomach. “I—I need you, I—” He screamed when Baekhyun brought in his fourth finger, pushing it in further inside enough to touch his prostate. His movements became erratic, faster, and harder. The squelching noises from the lube filled the room, along with Chanyeol’s needy moans and whimpers, some high pitched and some low. Baekhyun’s long fingers met his prostate just a few times, but not enough for him to release. “I’m close, just a little more, Baek, please I—I need—”</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh uh, you can’t come yet, princess. Not without me in you. I’m sorry.” The older man pulled his dirty fingers out and reached over to the dresser to grab some tissues to clean his hand. Chanyeol laid there, his pulsating cock waiting to lose itself. He didn’t say anything, he tried to regain his breath as he watched Baekhyun pull down his pants and briefs low enough for his hard cock to come out. His mouth watered at the sight of Baekhyun's thick member resting against his toned stomach. Baekhyun looked so fucking sexy, his once styled hair was now tousled, and the way he was breathing out heavily as he was coating his member with lube made his aura bask in dominance. Chanyeol loved it.</p><p> </p><p>When Baekhyun finished preparing himself,  Chanyeol took the initiative and spread his legs obscenely wide, hooking his arms against his knees and presenting his hole that was leaking with lube. The older man groaned at the filthy sight and he put a hand above Chanyeol’s head, hovering over him. Chanyeol blinked up at him and placed a palm on his cheek, bringing him down for a kiss. Their lips moved slowly at first, but when he felt Baekhyun’s tip circle around his hole just like his fingers did, Chanyeol’s mouth fell open at the sudden feeling, giving Baekhyun a chance to insert his tongue and savor every corner of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“H—Hold me, please,” Chanyeol said quietly when they pulled away to catch their breath. Baekhyun stared down at him. “Hold me as we make love. I want to feel every part of you, Baekhyun. I <em> missed </em> you.” The younger man’s shyness had faded instantly. He looked up at Baekhyun with his sincere orbs, lips curving into a small grin when the older man nodded, taking the moment to slide his cock in fully. Chanyeol cried out at first, his back arching once again and pressing himself against Baekhyun’s body. </p><p> </p><p>He stayed still at first. He took both of Chanyeol’s hands in his and intertwined their fingers, kissing his knuckles before pinning them over his head. “I’ll hold you, baby. I’ll never let you go, <em> ever </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Baekhyun. Thank you for loving me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. <em> God </em>, of course, my darling. You’re my everything, you’re my muse, and you’re my forever. My happiness resides wherever you are,” Baekhyun had claimed, admiring the way Chanyeol’s adorable blush had crept upon his full cheeks. He had turned his face away to hide his beauty again. Baekhyun hooked a finger below his chin so their eyes could meet, “Look at me, baby, you ready?” The younger man had a tear that rolled down the side of his face from bliss and nodded. Baekhyun kissed it away, keeping his cheek resting against his before he began rocking back and forth, wrinkling the sheets they laid on.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun did as he was told. He held Chanyeol through every minute of making love. He held him as he cried from how it was painful at first. He held him as his pain withered away and transitioned to pleasure. He held him as he fucked him as well as he could, making sure that his baby was feeling the depths of bliss. He held him as his baby shook from his orgasm, crying once again over how good he felt. He held him through every point of their life from then on, knowing that Park Chanyeol’s scent, his rhythm, his breath, was his forevermore. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Let’s run away,” The older man voiced as the younger was fixing his hair so he looked presentable enough to go back downstairs after what they had just done. They were both fully clothed and Baekhyun sat on the bed, letting Chanyeol neaten him up with his delicate fingers. When he grabbed his wrist and looked up at him with his filterless eyes, the younger man froze. “Let’s run away, baby, let’s leave this country and the company. Just me and you.” He continued, the hopeful tint in his voice unwavering. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol fell onto his lap and sighed, trailing a finger down his cheek, “Baek...you know we can’t do that, it’s impossible for us…”</p><p> </p><p>His response made Baekhyun frown. “Nothing is impossible as long as we make it work. Our contracts with the company are about to come to an end. If we don’t renew it, we’re free to go, baby. We can do whatever the hell we want.” He began to caress Chanyeol’s waist as he gazed at his skeptical face, he chose to keep going. “We have so many connections outside of the company, I’m guaranteed that we will be okay... Both of us are still going to want to pursue music, so it’s perfect for us. What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s face was twisted in doubt before he let go of himself and brought his sparkling, doe eyes to Baekhyun, making the older notice the accommodation. He nodded and leaned down to give him a chaste kiss right on the lips, “I’m in. I’m all yours, I always will be.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YOU MADE IT TO THE END!! i hope this was okay for you guys &lt;3 check out my other fic too hehe its called babydoll . ILY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>